


Land Lover

by Bubonicc



Series: Merformers [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, Human Ratchet, M/M, Merformer Kup, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup wants to get frisky with Ratchet but Ratchet isn't picking up on his signals, at least not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land Lover

He should have noticed Kup's interest in him long before any of this had happened. It had been so obvious but he had blatantly missed all the signs. It made sense to him now why Kup seemed to mope after he didn't respond to his fin flaring and off chittering noises. He had seemed to ignore the fact that Kup was curious about his body. More than once he had caught Kup staring at him while he changed into work clothing. He had just assumed this had been due to the fact Kup was just curious about what human bodies looked like, which was partially true. It wasn't odd for Kup to cuddle close to him at night and want to play with his hands or touch his chest. He had this funny habit of tracing Ratchet's collar bone, which sometimes made the hair on his arms stand up as it felt a lot better than he had imagined.

It hadn't hit him what Kup had wanted until the night before, when he was getting ready to shower. After having lived alone for so long, Ratchet had this bad habit of leaving the bathroom door open as he stripped.

He hadn't noticed Kup sort of hiding behind the door frame, peeking in at him as he tossed his clothing into an already overflowing hamper. He reached into the shower next, turning the handle and keeping his hand under the water flow until he was just the right temperature for him.

Behind him, Kup watched closely, only half his face peeking from behind the door frame. He leaned back a bit when Ratchet turned around to make sure he had a towel and drank him all in. He tried to keep the purr of approval from bubbling up his throat but Ratchet's pale lanky body pleased him greatly. His tail wagged a bit when Ratchet turned back around and Kup got to soak in his rear which was as pale as the beach sands outside.

Stepping into the shower, Ratchet slid the glass door half way closed to keep from splashing too much water outside onto the floor. Immediately he let the water splash over his face, and he let out a loud sigh of content.

Outside, Kup flapped his tail against the floor, slightly upset he couldn't see much of Ratchet's body anymore. Even though he could see through the glass door of the shower, it was warped and distorted his body. Only when Ratchet stepped back to rinse his hair did Kup get to see the goods.

Too occupied with watching Ratchet, Kup hadn't noticed the little pink head of his shaft peeking out of his genital slit. It pushed out a little farther when he chittered upon seeing Ratchet's rear again. He felt it that time shift out of his sheath that time, and he panicked a bit upon seeing it poking out.

He leaned away from the door, hiding himself behind the wall as he tried to push himself back down into his sheath, but it just didn't want to go. Instead a bit of fluids started to seep from just below his shaft slit.

The soft hum of the water suddenly stopped and Kup cupped his slit, leaning back to peer into the bathroom. Ratchet was stepping out of the shower, steam following him as he reached for his towel and ruffled it over his head.

A small whine, and Kup looked down at his hands covering himself, then back to Ratchet who as wrapping his towel around his waist now and heading for the door. As he walked, Ratchet combed his fingers through his hair, stopping when he saw Kup around the corner.

"What are you up too?" He saw the utter embarrassed look on Kup's face, and then noticed his hands covering something.  Before he could ask something else, he noticed Kup do that thing again, flare his gills at him and make that low grumble noise. What was up with that? "Uh... okay." Patting Kup on the head, Ratchet walked by him, heading to his room to get a change of clothing.

Shoulders slumping, Kup opened his cupped hands, seeing his shaft had slid back down into his genital slit for the most part. He rubbed the sore folds, while thinking. Maybe he was going about it wrong. Ratchet never responded directly to his offers to mate, but then again Ratchet wasn't a mer.

_Of course he wouldn't._

Maybe all this time he had been going about it the wrong way. Ratchet may have spent a lot of time with Kup already but still wasn't an expert on mers’ habits. It made sense to him now Ratchet wasn't picking up on the cues. Perhaps going about it a more _human_ way would get his point across.  

Pulling himself through the hall to Ratchet's room, Kup found the doctor shirtless but buttoning up his pants. He kept scooting forwards until he was in front of Ratchet, and then roughly bumped into him.

"Sit." Kup used his shoulders to push Ratchet's legs, moving him closer to the bed.

"What?"

"Sit." Another hard push and Ratchet sat back on the bed, letting Kup push himself between his knees.

"Kup, what ar-" The hair on the back of Ratchet's neck stood straight up as Kup nosed right into his crotch. He kept pushing, sliding up and rubbing his cheek against Ratchet's lower belly before moving back down to nuzzle Ratchet's inner thigh.

The hint of arousal that pulsed through Ratchet's groin had his shaft hidden behind the folds of fabric stiffening. He shuddered out a breath, watching Kup below pull his hands up and start to pull on his zipper. That was the easy part, but when he got to the tight button he struggled. It took him a while, and he made this noise of embarrassment as he couldn't get it no matter which way he pulled or twisted. His tail flapped against the floor in frustration, and he was relieved Ratchet reached down and actually unbuttoned it for him. Once the pants were loose enough, Kup gave the slightly larger bulge a fond nuzzle before reaching in and grabbed Ratchet's member.

"Ah~" Ratchet stiffened and closed one eye as Kup stroked his shaft. He was impressed when Kup ran his thumb over the head, and then gave it a small lick. "Oh, god." Was this happening? It was. He hadn't ever done this sort of thing with Kup before, but he should have known Kup was interested. He was so affectionate, and the staring, god it was so obvious. All this time.

Kup looked up, pleased with the groans he was drawing out of his mate. He wagged his tail and gave Ratchet's shaft another lick before smiling up at Ratchet.

Oh no, he had forgotten how sharp Kup's teeth were, and here he was within mouth’s reach of his junk with the needle shaped things.

"K-Kup, wait a second, wait, wait-" Toes curling as Kup took him tight into his mouth, Ratchet let his head fall back. Holy shit, it had been a long time since he had had anything like this, too long. Kup's mouth was warm, and he was extra careful to keep his fangs away from Ratchet's skin. It was sort of a mystery how he was doing it but Ratchet didn't care, not when he was working his tongue the way he was.

"Oh fuck, _fuck._ " His legs pushed apart a little more, Kup settling a little better between them as he bobbed his head a little faster. This wasn't a typical thing mers did, nor even liked to do, but humans, humans seemed to enjoy this act.

Panting, Ratchet watched Kup work, choking a bit when Kup took as much of Ratchet into his mouth as he could. He sucked, and it certainly wasn't perfect but it felt fantastic none the less.

Looking down, Kup's genital slit caught his attention. A little pink head was peeking out between the folds, and slowly sliding gout a little further every time Ratchet whined. There was a thick strand of fluid sort of hanging out from below his emerging shaft, and for some reason that had an extra throb of arousal burning through his Ratchet's groin. He couldn't be believed he had a horny mer on his hands, a horny mer who was doing an exceptional job revving him up as well.

Thighs jumping as Kup deep throated him again, Ratchet hissed through clenched teeth. If he kept doing that he wasn't going to last much longer. He curled his toes, pulling on the bed sheets before finally setting his hands on Kup's cheeks.

"Kup," He panted, face red, "come up on the bed." He patted the bed’s surface as Kup slid off his shaft and purred in approval. He pulled himself up, sitting there as he waited for Ratchet to tell him what to do next. He was patient, though his fins were flaring outwards even harder now that he was hot and bothered. He let Ratchet look him over, drinking in his body language until his hands were against his chest.

"Lie back." How do you tease a mer? Ratchet let Kup lay down on his back, keeping his upper half sort of propped up on a few pillows so he could sort of see what Ratchet was up to.

Okay, just start touching right? Kup was just as sensitive as him, and he was sort of half human so he couldn't be that different. Was he really doing this? Yes.

Firstly, Ratchet pushed his pants off, kicking them from his feet and getting himself to sit by Kup's hips. He set one hand on Kup's lower belly, rubbing as that was easily one of Kup's favorite areas to be touched. A few slow circles and Kup was purring loudly, his tail wagging slowly back and forth.

Next, Ratchet rubbed up Kup's chest, leaning down over him to rain kisses down over his meaty pectorals right up to his neck. He was careful to kiss around his fluttering gills, knowing that if he touched them too harshly it would be uncomfortable.  That was easy avoided though, as instead Ratchet focused on kissing Kup's cheeks.

"Lower." Kup whined, grabbing the hand Ratchet was using to rub his belly to bring it down to his genital slit. By this time his shaft had slipped out a little more and was leaking quite a bit of pre fluid. He roughly ground Ratchet's hand down into the puffy slit, wanting nothing more than for him to play with it. It was hot and sticky against his fingers, and when Ratchet grazed over it, Kup smirked in delight.

Sitting up, Ratchet half turned so he could see Kup's slit a little better. His shaft was about half way out, and he could already see some interesting texture about it. The head was pointed, and just below that were several little prongs that decorated all over the shaft. They seemed sort of sharp and a part of him was a little intimidated by them. Kup's shaft wasn't anything like a standard human’s, it was significantly more interesting.

He touched the prongs, relieved that they didn't feel as sharp as they looked and were rather rounded out. It must feel incredible, that and the weird shape of the shaft. The head was long and thing but the base of the shaft was fat before slimming out again. It all connected to something even thicker down inside of Kup and Ratchet could only imagine that when Kup was at full steam he had a knot hidden down there somewhere.

A sharp pang of arousal and Ratchet licked his lips in anticipation. He slid his hand up and down Kup's shaft a few times and finally moved down to the sticky leaking slit.

"Mhm~" Kup watched through half open eyes as Ratchet slipped a single finger through the fold. It was pretty stiff, no doubt to keep water out when Kup was swimming. No matter, as it was easy enough to get his finger in there.

Oh god... it feels just like a...

Kup's hips bucked, and he let out a loud whine. His tail flapped hard against the bed and he clenched his slit around Ratchet's intruding finger. Fluids bubbled out instantly, and Ratchet could feel the inner walls shuddering around his digit. He dug in deeper, getting to the last knuckle and wiggling his finger around the best he could.

He wasn't sure why, but he loved the husky grunt Kup get letting out and how often he would slam his tail against the covers. Good, he wasn't hurting him.

A second finger and Ratchet spread them apart, trying to get a better look at what he was dealing with. The folds were difficult to part, and when he managed to get them open a bit, and his own shaft throbbed painfully with need.

Kup's inner slit was soaked, and he could just make out the rubbed walls covered in strands of fluids. Nice.

A third finger and Ratchet started to move his hand at a relatively quick pace, keeping an eye on Kup's face to make sure he was doing alright. It seemed though, he was doing far better than alright and would squeal and curl his tail when Ratchet pushed all three fingers as far down as he could go. He liked that, watching Kup's face warble and scrunch as he tried to control himself.

Withdrawing his fingers, Ratchet leaned down and kissed Kup's belly, nuzzling the soft leather like surface and humming in approval. He gave Kup's lower now much more swollen slot a gentle pat. He moved his hand to Kup's shaft again, stroking it and squeezing. He contemplated the textures again, really wondering what they would feel like.

Letting Kup catch his breath, Ratchet leaned over the edge of his bed to his nightstand to where he kept a bottle of lotion. Special lotion, the kind used only when he needed time alone.

This would be... new for him, sure, but he was willing to try.

Straddling Kup's lower half, Ratchet sat just below his slit, drizzling the lotion down into him then rubbing it in all over. He massaged Kup's lower slit, dipping his fingers into it from time to time then started to massage the shaft again.

"Hah~" Kup watched on,  his hands sort of clenching and unclenching by his sides as he wasn't sure what to do with them. He hiccupped when Ratchet slid up, sliding across his shaft and pinning it between his rear and Kup's belly.

"Okay... Kup-" Ratchet ran his hand through his still wet hair. "This is... new to me so... just... go easy okay?" He was nervous, but felt better as Kup nodded. He may not have been super vocal yet but Kup was anything but unintelligent.

Squirting some lotion into his own hand, Ratchet rubbed it in and then all over his lower half. He slid forwards more and reached down to help position Kup's shaft at his entrance. He sat a bit, letting it prod him, and he bit his bottom lip. The head poked inwards, and he grit his teeth. Nothing about the first few prods would feel good, but with a bit of patience and care it would work itself out.

"S-Slowly now." Ratchet's arms trembled as he leaned over Kup, pressing their foreheads together. With his eyes closed and chest heaving, he felt Kup shift his hips slightly from side to side. He had forgotten that since Kup had no legs it would be difficult for him to actually thrust. That thought didn't seem to stop him from taking a hold of Ratchet's hips and pushing him downwards. "Nng! Fuck. _Fuck_." Sweat beaded on his forehead, and he felt Kup lick his cheek to comfort him the deeper he slid down. He could feel Ratchet shaking against him, trying to push past the pain and just relax, but it was difficult.

The textured little spikes on Kup's shaft certainly didn't feel good going in, and Ratchet let out a strangled whine of discomfort as they pushed past his tight ring. Kup stopped pushing Ratchet down and peeped at him, not wanting to hurt him, but Ratchet let himself keep moving down. Slow and steady.

He leaned forwards, letting Kup slide out of him a bit and oh god there it was. That incredible pulse of pleasure as the spiked nubs pulled on his inner walls. He pushed back down, and heaving in a breath, still a little achy but it felt better this time, and then a third time, fourth, fifth.

"Oh god, that's good." He slipped down Kup's shaft halfway, squeezing himself around him and feeling Kup shift under him in reaction. The mer's tail curled slightly, and he groaned, digging his nails into Ratchet's hips a bit. "Easy Kup, easy." Rocking back and forth, Ratchet kept the pace steady.

"Mm-ah~!" Kup's gills flared and he squirmed, sinking into the pillows. His shaft swelled inside of Ratchet, and he could feel Ratchet clenching down around him. It was better than he had ever imagined, and when he angled himself slightly to one side he got this new and weird cry out of the doctor.

"Oh fuck!" Ratchet's body stiffened as a powerful pang of pleasure shot through his shaft. "Oh fuck, right there, right there." He hunkered down, dragging himself down against Kup to keep hitting that sweet spot.

Joints tightening, Ratchet let out a loud mix of a gasp and a restrained cry into Kup's chest as he came. Prisoner to his body, he let himself stiffen and the hot flow of fluid spurt from his own shaft between them.

" _Shit_." He whined while jerking his own shaft sloppily, under him Kup kept wiggling back and forth. He stopped when he felt Ratchet clenching at random around him, and it was enough to send him right off the edge too.

"Mmph~!" Sinking his claws painfully deep into Ratchet's backside, Kup held him down against his hips. His tail curled hard, slit bubbling over with even more fluids as he peaked.

Thick hot fluid filled Ratchet right up, and he felt the hairs on his arms rise up as it seemed more and more spurt from Kup's shaft. A lot more than he had ever thought possible and he was left with this weird feeling of being full.

Resting his damp cheek against Kup's shoulder, Ratchet laid atop of him, trying to catch his breath. With his free hand, he rubbed one of Kup's chubby pectorals and kissed about his neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked, hearing Kup grunt in response. "Good." Carefully, Ratchet grabbed Kup's hands and pulled them off of his hips. His nails came free of his skin and he winced, that would need work.

He took his time sliding off of Kup's shaft, and a lot of Kup's fluids followed out when he was free, causing for quite the mess. Kup didn't seem to mind, and in fact let out a loud purr of approval as his shaft slid back down into its sheath. Even when hidden behind the slit, it still remained swollen, probably would until Kup completely cooled down.

"Come on, let up. We need to shower." And he would need to change the sheets.

As Kup sat up and slipped off the bed, he slid by Ratchet's side into the bathroom. He got right into the shower and made room for Ratchet to stand next to him. His tail curled around his feet and he leaned his head against Ratchet's thigh affectionately.

Resting a hand on the top of Kup's head, Ratchet have him a few pets and turned the shower on.

**Author's Note:**

> I will quietly head canon Kup's Mer donger to look like "Kippy" the Bad Dragon donger.


End file.
